Kirigakure
Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been seven Mizukage, the current one being Gitsune. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background and a forest as well, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings (most of them restored via a Mokuton Technique), with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs. The standard attire for Kiri shinobi revolves around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. The shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques and kenjutsu. Due to the village's high number of missing-nin, Kiri has a subdivision of ANBU known as Hunter-Nin that are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Overview and History Far away off the coast of the general mainland lies a mysterious collection of islands, shrouded in an eerie, permanent mist; this is Kirigakure no Sato. The ninja here have an impressive reputation of being fearless, cunning, and strong beyond all measure. Most shinobi from this village have an affinity for Water Release and display exceptional skill in kenjutsu. Some shinobi even displayed having an affinity for Ice, with connects it to the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai. Due to being so far away from the mainland, Kirigakure is often a tight-knit community in which many of the citizens help and support one another. The people are often cautious towards strangers and visitors, quickly turning hostile if they threaten the safety of the village and its residents. Although Kirigakure is no longer the "Village of the Bloody Mist", the shinobi are no less powerful, or ruthless, than times past. They are adept in both skill and physical prowess, with the ability to adapt to situations as fluidly as the water around them. Little of Kirigakure's early history is known. Many years ago, a war took place between Sunagakure and Kirigakure in which the latter came out victorious which is the reason as to why the Bestiary is located in the misty village. However since then, Sunagakure and Kirigakure have forged a strong bond and have gotten past their differences. List of Mizukage The Mizukage '(水影, ''lit. Water Shadow) is the leader of Kirigakure. There has been seven official Mizukage; their word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kirigakure and its inhabitants. The Mizukage's building is the largest landmark in Kirigakure, bearing the kanji for 'Mizu '(水, lit. Water) on it. '''Mizukages in Shinobi Legends History *Shodai Mizukage - Abyss *Nidaime Mizukage - Shigeo *Sandaime Mizukage - Akasaka Rakudo *Yondaime Mizukage - Yukiko 'Purple' Izumi *Godaime Mizukage - Ranketsu Yuri *Rokudaime Mizukage - Xiarawst Uchiha *Nanadaime Mizukage - Hagoromo Gitsune (Active) Map Notable Locations 'Village Interior' ''Business'' *Docks *Fish Bazaar *Hōzuki Sweets Shop *Kirigakure Hot Springs *Misty Market *Ramen Ichiraku *The Aviary *The Bestiary *The Diabolical *The Shinobi Alley ''Clan Compounds'' *Kaguya Cityhouse *Terumī Compound *The Hōzuki Estate *Yuki Snow Gardens and Mansion ''Educational and Healthcare'' *Grand Library of the Mist *Kenjutsu Academy *Kirigakure Academy *Kirigakure Hospital ''Government and Military'' *Intelligence and Communications Headquarters *Jōnin Standby Station *Mist ANBU Headquarters *Mizukage Estate *Sensor Division Headquarters *Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Headquarters** ''Residential'' *Apartment Complexes *Housing Complexes *Kirigakure Orphanage ''Tourism'' *Botanical Gardens *Kanrakugai (歓楽街, lit. Red Light District) *Kirigakure Fountain 'Village Outskirts' *Cemetery *Healer's House and Garden (owned by Silence) *Misty Pine Grove Training Ground *Senju Nursery** (owned by Gitsune) *Suichū Hyōga Tera** (水中氷河寺, lit. Underwater Glacier Temple) (discovered by accident by Yomi) ** - Places that are known only by specific groups or individuals only Organizations 'Intelligence and Communications' Another special division working alongside the Sensor Division. Their job is to gather vital information regarding any possible and current threats to Kirigakure itself then relay it to the higher ups of the village and at times, the ANBU. Chakra Transmission Communication Devices (both stationary and portable) are used by this division where they can receive any reports from the Sensor Division or from those members who are out on missions. Shinobi who are skilled in espionage are also included in this group. 'Kirigakure ANBU' The ANBU take orders directly from the Mizukage in which they perform special high-level missions, such as assassinations, torture, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. They also protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja as they work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (分隊長, Butaichō), a position held in high regards. The ANBU wear porcelain masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most ANBU carry katana, which are usually strapped to their backs. 'Sensor Division' This division is tasked to be the "eyes" of Kirigakure. Composed of skilled sensors, they utilize a number of Sensing Water Spheres to monitor those within the village and the sentient forest as well as those coming in and out of it. In case a foreign chakra signature is detected, they use the Telescope Technique to see whether the person is friend or foe. 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' In addition to the powerful ANBU and the Four Legendary Yonnin of the Mist, there lies a group of seven swordsmen that are sworn to the village of Kirigakure. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are the top seven shinobi hailing from the village that are known for their prowess with blades. Though they are masters with swords, they are adept at various elemental jutsu as well; they are known as masters in using Water Release jutsus. 'Yonnin of the Mist' In Kirigakure, there are the Four Legendary Shinobi; also known as the Yonnin. Similar to the Sannin of Konohagakure, these four shinobi displayed the utmost courage and strength in times of desperation, and have been the most loyal of all Kirigakure nin. They are handpicked by the Mizukage to be the his/her bodyguard as well as replicates at times. The Yonnin are shrouded in mystery. The following go by seniority; Ichiban, Niban, Sanban and Yonban. The current Yonnin for Hagoromo Gitsune are: *'Ichiban': ??? *'Niban': ??? *'Sanban': ??? *'Yonban': ??? Clans *Kaguya Clan *Hōzuki Clan *Terumī Clan *Yuki Clan Village Events *Tanabata Festival *Snowfall Festival In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream roleplay within Kirigakure: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit the village gates. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only the Mizukage, the Mist Council and villagers approved by the Mizukage can roleplay Kiri's NPC's, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and an ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Kiri Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS: ''If attacking the village, you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored. Notable Activity Internal *The gates are always closed to avoid any outsider from entering the village freely and to keep any criminal from leaving easily. It is guarded at all times. *Guards are stationed at the gates to conduct the initial interrogation on potential visitors before they are allowed inside the village. *Groups of ANBU are constantly patrolling the village. *Members of the Sensor Division are keeping a constant eye on everyone within the village, both native and foreign, via a Sensing Water Sphere. External *Groups of ANBU are constantly patrolling the outside perimeter of the village. *The sentient forest is active with the a group of the Sensor Division keeping a close watch from their headquarters with the use of another Sensing Water Sphere. *One of the Yonnin is wandering around the sentient forest doing her own patrols in the forest. Defenses The Land of Water is composed of many islands that are far from the mainland where the other four great shinobi countries are. Getting to the main island where Kirigakure is located is a challenge in itself because of how remote the area is. The seas that surround the archipelago are always battered by winds and storms making the journey dangerous; ships risk being toppled over by huge waves and strong winds before sinking to their demise. Kirigakure's distance from the mainland also requires those who perform Space-Time Ninjutsu to travel instantaneously will find it draining due to how far it is; distance plays a vital role in Kirigakure's defenses. Wood Release: All-Seeing Forest (Grown by Hagoromo Gitsune on '''June 26, 2014')'' A dense, sentient forest spanning 10 kilometers from the village walls had been instantly grown by the Ichiban Yonnin to keep an eye on those going in and out of Kirigakure by passing through the woodland, be it on foot, underground or even in the air. Special 'eyes' sprout from every possible position in the area. If a threat is detected, the forest can provide an initial defense to give those within the village enough time to prepare. Secret Technique: Mist Rain Variation (Cast by Hagoromo Gitsune on '''June 27, 2014')'' The entire area of the forest up to the gates is constantly blanketed in a thick white mist, a variation of a secret jutsu passed down between Kirigakure elites. Passing through this mist will quickly eat up any chakra that is not similar to that of the Ichiban Yonnin. The mist also extends into the village, yet is weaker than the mist outside. It also does not affect certain individuals as they cast and/or maintained the mist itself. They are Gitsune, Mioku, Eiko, Dart, and Xiarawst. Those who are responsible for upkeep are Silence and Saino. Shikotsumyaku Gates (Made by Kaguya Eiko on '''Sept 16, 2014')'' After the last gate was destroyed in an attack on the village in the past, it was suggested that Kiri made stronger, more durable barriers to keep out outsiders and would-be intruders. Made from very resilient Kaguya bones of one of the Seven Swordsmen, the new pearl-white gates of Kiri are able to withstand most damages the environment and man can bring upon it. Sensing Barrier (Erected by Dart Terumī on '''Dec. 18, 2014', Recast by Silence on May 1, 2019)'' The Sensing Barrier is a giant, dome-shaped barrier placed around the entire village and passes its boundaries 15 kilometers in all directions, including the air, underground, the sentient forest and now inside the village. The barrier is not visible to the standard eye; when viewed with certain dōjutsu, it can be seen that there is a design of several circles which have the kanji for boundary (界), and barrier (結界, kekkai) inscribed in them. All activities are monitored within a Sensing Water Sphere and all unauthorized passage in and out of the barrier can be detected and pinpointed. This has been recast by one of the Yonnin of Kirigakure to ensure its optimal effectivity. Anti-Space-Time Ninjutsu and Ninshū Barrier (Erected by Dart Terumī on '''Dec. 18, 2014', Recast and modified by Silence on May 1, 2019)'' Four Members of the Kiri Kanchi Butai erected an Anti-''Jikūkan'' barrier that follows the same spherical shape of the sensing barrier except it extends only for 10 kilometers (in all directions) and now extends right inside the entire village. Only Kirigakure forces may use any Space-Time Ninjutsu techniques, including summonings. Due to the attack by Serean that came upon the village which resulted in several residents being affected, the Mizukage has tasked her half-sister to make a stronger barrier that will repel any similar attacks like it. Given that the Nanadaime Kazekage's temporary barrier already broke, it was necessary to recast a newer, sturdier one. With the teachings of a certain individual, the medic-nin was able to do a barrier that can repel most attacks, including of the spiritual nature. Silence maintains upkeep of this newly erected barrier and was given permission to make any intruders/criminals combust into flames (once ordered) within the area of effect of the barrier to ward them off. Trivia *The village is named after Saizō Kirigakure of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period, and rival to his comrade Sasuke Sarutobi. His surname is a play on his associated with fog and illusions. The village's trademark technique, Hiding in Mist Technique also plays on Saizō's ability. *The second fanbook gives Kirigakure a population size of two out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. *Kirigakure does not seem to have a ninja registration system. Category:Villages